


[斑柱]再回首已是百年身

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp:斑柱only。无辉夜黑绝阴谋，无限月读成功au，第七班也月读中。私设：斑可以自由穿梭所有的月读中，包括他自己的。本体形态是六道斑。原作外形微改有，原作台词剧情改动有。两个月读不同斑柱有。私设如山，欢迎捉虫，不喜慎入。略长，字数1万+。





	[斑柱]再回首已是百年身

和平，完成了。

再看一眼泉奈的念头，使他信步自己的梦中。  
远望着族长宅邸，泉奈和另外三个宇智波，是其他弟弟们么。太长的时间，他已经不记得了，亦认不出。

“扉间，你要尊重火影大人，真是不乖巧的弟弟。”将要离去时听到熟悉的声音，脚步一滞。  
终究还是回头瞥了一眼。  
端坐在主位上，身穿火影袍的自己看上去陌生至极。  
查克拉的威压忽然席卷了整个会场，半晌他才惊觉，柱间竟然用武力迫使别人低头。  
而那个自己在长桌尽头，微牵嘴角。  
柱间仍温和的笑着，但无人敢再多言。  
“那就，按火影大人说的办吧。”他看到扉间的脸色难看至极，却硬着头皮妥协了。  
众人散尽。  
“柱间。”那个斑站起身，用手抬起椅子上的人的下颌，俯视着他。  
“斑。”柱间的脸上带有服从意味的温驯。  
柱间才不会这样做，他也不会停留在木叶。  
似有暗流涌动，挑拨他的心弦。诡异的疑惑促使他在梦境中暂留。

被村民簇拥着打招呼的自己。  
“真是无聊的人生。”  
可身边的柱间有些奇怪，过于安静了。他可是一秒都闲不下来的麻烦制造者。  
他有些不想见到这个柱间，一种感知危险的直觉。  
他转而去看望最疼爱的弟弟。  
泉奈还是和以前一样，可爱的、乖巧的，他最优秀和自豪的弟弟。在和族中某个女孩子笑闹着。尾随泉奈半日，这个世界的自己可能过些时候就会有大侄子了。  
日影西沉。  
再看一眼柱间，他其实并不想去，这毫无意义。多年前已经决裂，而他向来洒脱，从不会回头。但是白日的异样感仿若蛇的引信诱惑他去揭开谜底。  
“这可是我的梦。”他当时并不知真相会脱轨到如此地步。自认已成为全知全能的神。  
柱间不在千手族长府邸，他也没看到水户。  
那女人曾有段时间与柱间形影不离。即使是早已远离村子的宇智波斑也承认，她和千手扉间所做的具体工作要比他和柱间更多。  
那是种特殊的不屑与嫌恶的混合情绪。  
这两人无论耗费多长时间，短暂一生，抑或无穷传递的后代，也只是愚公移山的卑微。  
而他创造了一整个世界，高高在上，俯瞰众生。  
村子早晚会出现问题。月读世界是永恒的美好。  
这是只有他宇智波斑才能做到的伟大创举，超越了他们的浅薄和柱间所创造的世界的缺憾。  
信步行至火影宅。  
那个自己的住处，但他看到了柱间。  
梦与真实皆扑朔迷离。

月光透进窗子，散开的纱帘随风轻荡，没有感应到任何警卫，火影宅竟然只有两人。虽然无需护卫，但这般松懈还是令宇智波斑不满，这与他路上所预想的火影宅相差甚远，冷清如斯。  
“斑。”他听见那声音从未有过的绵软。  
柱间披衣下床，抬手关上窗子。而自己，在他身后，把他按到了月光下的玻璃上，吻了上去。  
那一瞬冰炭交杂着塞满他的胸膛，第一反应不是震惊，竟是畏惧着退缩。他活了两世，从未将这种事情放过心中，何况对象是柱间。  
神思断绝，却移不开眼睛。  
“斑当然是最重要的。”  
“扉间太不懂事了。”  
那是种过于谄媚的口吻，耳鬓厮磨的话语断断续续飘进他的耳中。  
无可言喻的震颤狂涌向四肢百骸，百年来掠夺生杀的双手僵直着战抖。  
“这绝不是柱间。”但只看着以柱间的样子来做这些行为对他来说已经太超过了。  
他开始在梦境中怀疑自己在做梦。

柱间跪下来仰视他，他带着手套抚摸柱间的发丝似乎这是种奖励。柱间垂眸将那手指含了进去，仔细虔诚的吸吮着，而他则随意的在那口中翻涌搅动，银丝牵连着滴落在地。  
柱间伏在绣着宇智波团扇纹样的黑色锦缎上，跪趴着，他扯着身下人的长发，虽然力道恰好得没有攥紧，身下人愉悦的神情也看不出痛楚。但这很明显是种带有羞辱意味的姿态。  
他甚至拍了拍柱间的臀部，像是惩罚小孩子，发出清脆的声响。  
“斑。”无可奈何的宠溺语调，又带着诱惑意味。  
他在允许。斑听懂了柱间声音里的暗示。  
他骑在柱间身上，忍者脆弱的后背坦露在他面前，即使是柱间也不应背对一个顶尖忍者，在宇智波斑面前暴露弱点，他可以轻而易举的杀死他。他怀疑梦境中柱间的战斗神经，被和平磨损得可怜。一丝鄙夷还没有生发出来，就再次被震惊。那个斑，他的动作也和战斗没有任何关系，只是单调的前后晃动着，像是在征服身下的人，流连在湿滑肌肤上的双手又像是在征服世界和其间的每一寸土地。  
而柱间毫无抗拒和恼怒的神色，只是仰起头，餍足的甜腻呻吟着。  
仿佛柱间喜欢他这么做。

但宇智波斑知道这是不可能的。  
他是一挥手能聚集千万人的天生领袖，掌控一切的天性刻在他的骨血里。而不可能屈从于任何人。  
他们少年相识，足够相熟。柱间还没成长为将情绪尽数潜藏在温和性情下的忍者之神时，双瞳会透出内心的火焰来。蓬勃炽烈的是改变世界的野心，意志坚如玄铁，内里的威严若千年不化的寒冰。  
在他还是那个可笑的西瓜头时，自己被父权族规压低头默然忍受，柱间就冷厉的指出错误，奋起抵抗了。若无他当日的决然，就不会有后来的千手柱间与宇智波斑。  
不可阻挡，不容质疑。  
他未尝没有过扭转的念头，也曾试探过，那只令他失去了柱间。

他在那里僵立了很久，凛冽的寒气一寸寸缠紧了他的脊梁，连指尖都似已被霜露冻实。他们做出许多难以理解的行为，又黏黏糊糊的亲来亲去，那个斑把柱间搂在怀里，这是种占有意味强烈的动作，柱间就依偎在他的胸前，他健壮的身体做出这种姿态显得有些滑稽，柔媚得如同他垂落的长发，神情不仅乖顺且带有被征服的满足意味。  
“像个女人。”这个念头在脑海中炸开，便如烈焰燎原般迅疾蔓延开，烧灼着他的头疼欲裂。他阖眼，觉天地倒悬，重睁开，抬眼望去，夜空仿若焚盛的熔炉，那血色不知是从他心底涌出还是从天上倾泻而来，却殷红如那情动的双颊。

然后那个卑微的“女人”起身，熄灭了灯烛。

一片黑暗中，他急需做点什么，阻止这个虚假世界摧枯拉朽地崩毁。  
他直接冲了进去。  
那个斑反应很快，直接挡在柱间身前。  
柱间则从他身后探出来，冷言道：“私闯火影宅，无论是谁，我都不会放过。”  
查克拉里满涨的杀意使他又变得像柱间了。  
只在这个世界的斑面前无限服从的柱间，他一下子想通了一切，而这令他也涌出了杀意。  
他很久没有感觉过血脉灼烧着炸涨的愤怒，或者说终结谷后的人世已经挑不起他的情绪。他不再对陈旧残破的世界认真。  
而这种感觉，在利刃穿透胸膛喷薄出心脏中滚烫血液的百年之后，再次回到了他的体内，在他的心头流淌嘶吼。

他直接杀了那个斑，用轮回眼。  
“看看你所服从的是个怎样无能的人吧。你变得可笑了，柱间。”  
变得和世人一样平庸到不值一提，变得低贱而甘居人下。  
柱间惊住。  
“斑。”他垂眸，脸色白得骇人。赤裸着便要从被褥里扑向地上的尸体。  
宇智波斑眼疾手快一把捞住了他，狠狠掐住脖子把人扔了回去。  
“你也是斑？”颤抖的声音里饱含不可置信。  
在梦里也能认出六道形态的他么。  
“为什么？”焦急与茫然交替闪过，看向他时柱间眼底残留的只有恨意。  
“我才想问，我们拯救世界的目的，不是做这些无聊的事情。”  
“千手柱间，别到了今天竟然告诉我，这才是你想要的？”  
柱间的眼泪断了线的珠子一样滚落，神色空洞地望着地上的人，这诡异的场面令宇智波斑眼前一阵阵发黑，失控的混乱钻进他心间，仿若回到即将失明前的战场般呼吸艰难。  
“你想像个女人一样雌伏在他身下，予取予求的当个傻瓜只知道服从吗？”  
柱间仿佛根本听不见他的话，木然望着地下的人，而他像团自娱自乐的空气。  
愤怒摧毁了他坚固百年的理智，“你想要吗？这很简单，我给你好了。”  
他掀开自己刚才费力挽救着才没落下的被褥，月光如融银般泼溅上去，莹亮流转的蜜金色灼痛了他的眼。夜风追随在破窗而入的他身后，将及腰青丝吹得飘飞，半是遮掩半为装点的散落在光洁无瑕的胴体上。  
柱间气得发抖，但是他动不了。  
他瞳孔猛地一颤，亦是心窒得动不了。这真是一场噩梦，不自知的压在心底百年，终是追上了他。  
他看着柱间眼中的恨意，那神情过于陌生。即使是终结谷，或他吸收仙术的四战，他从未见过。他肯定不是真实的柱间，柱间是不会恨他的，无论他做了什么。并非自负，而是宇智波斑一直以来就深知的事实。  
他眼中的悲哀亦那么深，却只倾注于地上躺着的尸体。  
宇智波斑突然记起了某个进屋以来被他所忽视的，重要的事实。

“不，这不是你的梦，这是我的梦。”  
“不！这不是我的梦，我没有这种梦！”

从噩梦中仓皇逃离。  
出来便撞见秽土转生的历代火影。  
“斑，你，还好吗？”他的神情仿佛弄丢了世界的孩子，虽然在战败后关心敌方胜者很不应当，柱间还是忍不住问道。  
他疯了一样轮回天生了面前的火影。掐着脖子把人举起，他现在有点接受不了把柱间按在身下的姿势。  
他要看柱间的梦。  
那肯定是一个超越了现实一切不可能条件的完美世界。  
柱间的理想，虽然现世无法替他完成，但他宇智波斑可以。

噩梦似要与他顽抗到底。这与刚才没有任何区别的木叶，甚至族长府里的四人都在，难为柱间记得他只提过几个字的弟弟们。  
他这次直接把柱间拎了出去，如果他和那个赝品一样可笑，就杀了他。  
可要去的地方却消失了。  
“终结谷不见了？”明明这个木叶和那个梦境没有一丝差异。  
“终结谷？”这个柱间显然不知道他在说什么。  
“我给了你创世的力量，你就用它抹去了一块土地而已？”他快气笑了。  
那就去南贺川吧，虽然他不想任由繁杂回忆来动摇自己，但终究躲不过心底那一点莫名渴望，或许这就是命运的另一种存在形式。  
“斑，你的额头，长了一个眼睛。”  
“这不重要。”他也习惯了柱间的直觉，自己变成什么样子他都能一眼认出。但当初竟没在终结谷之后认出他的影分身尸体。世事隐没在暗处的影里，或许他从来都知道。  
“你是怎么总能看出我是斑的，而且在梦里。”  
“你就是，斑啊。”柱间有点傻乎乎的回道。  
柱间轻轻摸了一下他的角，精准的按在破损那处，“会疼吗？”他声音很轻柔，带着一点怕冒犯到他的讨好。  
看到斑没有不适的反应，他继续：“不过真的有点丑，赶路时不会挂到树枝上么？”  
斑的脸色变得有点难看。  
“你那个大眼睛，看上去要掉出来了，要不要我帮你按一按？”  
斑的头发隐隐有炸起来的趋势，脸色变得非常难看。  
“这个是可以拆下来的吗？”柱间说着不管不顾去拔他头上的角。  
“喂，住手。”他也尴尬的张牙舞爪想把像个小猴子一样牢牢黏在他头上的人甩开。  
“斑竟然变得这么丑了。”柱间立刻松开了手，却抱着膝盖又消沉了，“还长出白发了。”  
宇智波斑眼中的怒火也熄灭得无影无踪，“我...”他一时竟不知如何开口。  
他是创世神，在柱间面前却仍被他的情绪感染着变回那个南贺川边任性的孩子。永远像年少时一样冲动莽撞，不知所措，而不是后来震荡忍界的修罗般的宇智波斑。  
他无法拒绝千手柱间，这是永世的梦魇。只能选择战斗，杀了他，或者杀了自己。否则只会一味的妥协下去。  
“你真的想要吗？”他指了指头上的角，神情认真。  
柱间看向他，也解除了消沉站起来，用同样认真的语气说道：“斑，无论你在做什么，收手吧。”他的敏锐实在是开膛夺心的利刃，可他也根本不懂。  
“我们是挚友....”别用那置身世外的无辜样子再说教了，既然噩梦缠绕着我，那你也有份。  
“你会和挚友做这种事？”他想起月光下的那个天崩地裂的动作，他也在没反应过来的时候就这样模仿着做了。  
柱间挣动了一下，却顺从的接受了。  
但很快，他体会到这个人一贯的恶劣之处，他把自己吻得喘不过气了。  
他的舌尖追逐着自己的，把自己的口腔一顿蛮横的扫荡，缠绕着把自己的舌头吸吮得发麻。可自己却抓不住那个狡猾又滑溜溜的东西，他简直想把手伸进去揪住那个乱窜的东西扯出来打一顿出气。  
他红着脸大口呼吸的时候，柱间一脸得意的面色平稳的看着他。可恶，他竟然还炫耀的舔了舔嘴角。  
那表面关切实则幸灾乐祸的表情让他非常愉悦的火大。  
这种熟悉的挫败感。  
“斑是不一样的。”他的语气淡然，却又似乎含着哀愁。  
宇智波斑不想知道他这话是什么意思。愤怒再次吞没了他，可气力却一丝丝从体内流走，他早知自己是这样的人吗？  
可自己却一无所知？  
“你那里的我们是怎样的呢？”听上去只是随口一问，可那挑起的尾音里满是笑意与期待。  
“我们...”他回答不了。在现实中已经到了你死我活的地步。而某个梦境里像恶心的主人与奴隶的演出。  
“说说这个世界的事吧...”斑坐在河边，很怀念的时光。柱间的梦境，会相反，还是...他不知道，但千万不要和那个梦境相似，他已经活得太久到忘记绝望的滋味，不要再记起了。  
柱间有点失落，他眼中仍然满含探寻的意味。在斑以为他要死缠烂打询问他的世界的事情时，那人叹了一口气，坐下来讲起他和这个斑的故事。  
柱间永远都是这样，只要自己不愿意，无论再渴望，就站在线外等待着，即使是明知毫无希望，即使明明有力量不管不顾。不知他是固执还是真傻。  
斑快听不下去了。他讲的那个宇智波斑连一根头发丝都和当年建立木叶时的自己一模一样，除了火影的身份。  
已经百年了，柱间。  
斑摆出不屑的神情，可是看着柱间晶亮的眼睛，他很想问。  
为何你一丝不差的记得我？  
你为何不在你的世界里扭曲我的意志，践踏我，这样我方能毫不留情的抛弃你。  
我们都知道现实有太多不可能。  
就像黑暗中囚禁许久的人见到光明就会疯狂的伸手去抓虚空。  
饥荒的人死于胀气，冻僵的人死于灼伤。  
男人的梦里有丰腴的女人，女人梦里有专情的男人。  
这不是一种扭曲，而是本能。  
力量的极致是随心所欲，世间概莫能外。  
他们当年那么小，握着手里的刀，周身三步都环绕着杀戮和猩红。倚靠的是看着尸体时才能发觉自己还活着的冰冷庆幸。  
别提心底可笑的那一点爱慕，就是性命也不值挥几下刀光剑影，从出生就注定的阵营，随波逐流，退无可退。  
“我们随时会死。”他纵有千般渴望，也放弃了。  
“不会的，我们会终结战争。”他却那样坚定。  
我以为你改变这一切的渴望比任何人都炽烈，可你选择还原出与过去完全相同的宇智波斑。  
那些绝望和哀恸你都释然了吗？为什么？

“全世界都以为我们两个在一起了，那个笨蛋。我把族长的位置交给扉间搬进了火影宅，他同意了，还以为他开窍了。结果还是这样，扉间和水户的孩子都要出生了。”  
“别到时候我都变成白发苍苍的老头子了。”  
你根本没能活到长出白发，斑下意识的想到。  
“那你为什么不直接说清楚？”  
“啊。”柱间仿佛被噎了一下。斑笑了，即使世界翻覆了个样子，看这个人吃瘪却比颠覆了整个世界还要开心。  
“你自己你不清楚吗？”柱间的口吻似乎因为不是对着他的斑而随性了很多，“脾气倔，自尊心强到爆了，我行我素的沉浸在自己的世界里。我怕吓到他，他就跑掉了。”  
“其实斑是很纯粹的人，也太温柔。”他说着似乎沉浸在和那人的回忆里，那种烦恼和幸福并存的微妙表情。渐渐的仅剩下斑未曾见过的黯然，轻声道：“是我太任性，奢求的，于情于理都不应当，或许会害了他。”  
让他的心充斥着一种酸涩又窒息的撕扯感。  
“你那个世界呢？”柱间也发觉这个斑似乎不太开心，转移了话题。  
“完美的，每个人都得偿所愿。”  
“看来那个世界的你们，走得比我们远多了，也更曲折艰难吧。”  
“这里是完美的吗？”  
“不是。”柱间的回答也很干脆，“以为他要答应联姻的时候，我很难过。泉奈和扉间当年的那些战斗，我现在想起来都很后怕。”  
“看来你的想象力也就到我当上火影为止了。柱间我真是太高估你了。果然，你根本看不到真正伟大的未来。”  
“你和那些蝼蚁一样，庸俗、浅薄、愚蠢。”  
柱间不应该渴望这些，炊烟小村，散漫的生活，琐碎的儿女情长，还有可笑的暗恋？  
他是那样辉同日月的人，曾将世界改造，众生的命途扭转，带给自己混沌中第一缕光，那是指向未来的灯火，于忍者世界的圣洁信仰。  
可他堕落了，他低到尘土里，庸俗的和自己抱怨喜欢上一个没察觉的人。他患得患失于爱恋得不到回应的酸楚，而这种小事根本连他一点微末细碎的时间都不配占用。  
如果说你的愿望仅止步于此，浅薄至斯，那我百年来的奋不顾身便是个笑话。  
伤人的讽刺没能打击柱间的信心，他只是笑道：“但是，我和斑会守护这个世界的，即使并不完美，也不会让任何人破坏。”  
“我现在只手就能毁灭它，这不过是个梦境。”可他不能通过“这只是个梦境”来反驳柱间，这是真正的完美新世界，他一直坚信。  
渴望着按自己的意志来行事。当真正掌握了远超柱间的力量时，世界却开了他个偌大的玩笑，嘲弄着他自以为是的冷傲。  
若当初，败降的是千手，他从不认为自己会展露仁慈，但现在却做出如出一辙的选择。  
命运轻得像一声叹息，纵使他握住了能掌控整个世界的力量，抓不住的仍会落空。  
他要走了，但有一只手拉住了他。

“孤独吗？”  
他的眼神锐利起来。无需放出查克拉或威势，他已然成神，凡人在他面前颤抖和畏惧是理所应当。他下意识没有将柱间划入范围，但他也不过是个血肉筑就的人。到了他该退怯的时刻了。可一只暖烫的手从容地伸向他的眼睛，他自己的眼睛。  
“你的眼睛。”  
“轮回眼，有至高的力量，你该学会尊重它，柱间。这是宇智波的古老力量。”  
“不是说那些圈圈，我是说。”柱间神色严肃却难掩哀痛，“你的眼睛啊。”却仿佛在说，我是明白的。  
那些积郁日久的绝望和孤身鏖战的苦痛，掩盖在世人恐惧和狂狷外表下的，他的挚友啊。  
“是为了无限月读。”他可以战胜一切，但是经不起一声问询。他的温柔能击碎一切坚韧冷漠的外壳，把心熨烫得暖融。他渴望这种感觉，已经太久，久到早已忘记。  
“是什么啊？”  
“柱间，你还记得当年在这里说的那番话吗？”  
“我们见过无数次欸，你尿不出来那回说的吗？”他的口气又变得懒散。  
班只是看着他。  
“有朝一日，所有人都能坦诚相对，建立一个不用送孩子去前线搏命的世界，从忍者的伤痛、苦恼、挫折中，为保护同族的矛盾厮杀中解脱出来。这就是我真正的梦想。”流转灵动的语调都和当年一模一样，只是稚脆的少年音已变得温厚沉实。  
斑的眼中有太多东西闪过，那些电光火石间不可再得的吉光片羽，最后都沉淀为自豪与骄傲。“这就是无限月读。”  
“你当时还嘲讽只有我才会说这种蠢话，你成功了？”  
“既然你已经负责说了傻话，我只好负责把它变成现实。”  
柱间抬起手，又屈起指节轻敲了一下破碎的角，他的语气带有哀恸和怒意，查克拉都暴涨出来：“真的不痛吗？”  
“没什么感觉。”斑的回应平淡，古井无波。  
“那个世界的我，死了吧。”  
“死过。”宇智波斑回答。  
柱间沉默了一会儿，伸出了手。  
“带我走吧。”他没有开玩笑，神色认真。  
“你的斑还在火影宅等着你。”  
“我知道。”他的手也没有放下。  
“收回去。”  
柱间似乎还要开口说什么，但是宇智波斑打断了他。  
“把这句话收回去，否则我会杀了你。”  
柱间自以为能理解一切，却根本一无所知。百年来付出无法估量的昂贵代价，从地狱里也要爬回来完成。  
而他竟然毫不留恋的就要抛下这只为他创造的完美世界。  
“我没有在可怜你，不要误会我，斑。”柱间抱紧了面前的人，他又要失去他了。他明明从来没有和斑分离过，但这种感觉如跗骨之蛆追上了他，那是绝望本身的触感。  
宇智波斑开不了口，因为柱间说的明明是谎言。当初他在那个脆弱的小村子和他之间选择了保护木叶。  
而百年之后，他又要抛弃完美的木叶和他走，只是为了慰藉他的孤独。  
为了梦中的他根本不认识的这个自己。  
他只是每次都本能的选择庇护他所认为的弱者罢了，这是对宇智波斑的侮辱。  
“斑，我不能没有你。”柱间大喊着。这些话在当年都无谓如过耳堂风。可对现在的他来说，却震荡心房。  
因为他知道了太多当年的自己并不知道也无从觉察的事。可他已经不能像南贺川边的气盛少年与柱间推心置腹、倾诉一切。  
我不能带你走。  
那个世界只需要神，而你我已经杀死彼此。  
我真的明白你的心意了，虽然已经太晚。这次换你做那个一无所知的人吧。  
“我会陪在斑身边，永远都不放弃他的。”柱间那样了解面前的人，仿若把他的情绪刻入了灵魂。他知道抓不住他的离去，只能松开手。他紧闭着眼睛大喊，再睁开，这个世界只有风声和空荡的寂静。  
柱间实现了他的承诺，在这个梦里。  
他又千百次的来过这条河，那个斑再也没有出现过。他想他或许已经成为神了，所以从这个世界中消失得自然而然。  
那河边此生仅一次的相见让他明白，斑不仅是上天的启示，他是真正的守护着自己世界的神明。可是，  
“你得到你想要的了吗，斑？”

回到现实中。  
他的心是冰冷的，再无一丝拯救世界的喜悦和成为神的荣耀，他毫无知觉的游荡着，过了一会儿才发现又回到了自己的梦境里。

柱间坐在宇智波斑的火影岩上。他的眼眶泛红，不知要如何长久激烈的流泪，才能在仙人体上留下仍未消除的痕迹，或许流的是血也说不定。

柱间看着他冷冷的问：“你是回来杀我的吗？”  
他没想到这竟然是结局，世界的真相到底是什么，难道会比他们彼此的真心更不可捉摸吗？  
“你杀了斑，我绝不会放过你的。”  
“这不是你。”  
这不是柱间。柱间梦里的斑，和他的梦中的柱间，想及此就令他疼痛。他的高傲的心被扎得破碎。这一切都在提醒他，柱间是梦境所不能创造的。  
百年来他看着忍者的历史风起云涌，沧海桑田的变化。  
他曾捡到纯良的孩子，他能翻手将之变成恶魔。  
他将千万人踩在脚下，他们坚持了一生的信念和勇气在一瞬破灭。  
他的手指间生命流逝如尘沙，那是脆弱的。  
他看到那些哭泣、哀求、忘记初衷，迷失在黑暗中可怜的灵魂们啊，他会拯救他们。  
可柱间仍然是柱间。  
他是看不穿的迷梦。他的跳脱飞扬，他的稳重温柔。  
他已经见证过所有死亡与悲痛的模样，为何还不绝望，还充满活力与希望，他还在留恋和相信些什么？  
他在固执的等待自己，他已经等了一生，又继续在下面等了百年，而如今的梦里，他还在等。  
他说他会等着他的斑，最好不要等到他白发苍苍还不开口。  
他的意思是这回也要等到霜雪满头也不放手。  
柱间，你在等待我的什么？

因为他的一句“彼此推心置腹”，柱间便毫无保留。只是年少的宇智波斑还不知这真正意味着什么。  
他不曾对着自己的父亲、弟弟、妻子、儿孙这样做。他只是站在他们面前不动如山，是不可动摇的象征，他的心沉潜在光辉外表下的最深层，看似温柔无可无不可，实则无人能触及。那战火与鲜血浇筑出的无上坚固的灵魂。  
但他只要伸手就能触及。  
柱间真实的喜怒哀乐，他的脆弱和迷茫，欲望和痛苦，都系在自己的身上，他是他不能超脱于世的唯一枷锁。  
那时他没有明白这一点，年轻的宇智波斑，对此不屑一顾。那时他只对他的力量着迷。也对柱间目光的浅薄感到遗憾。  
他为柱间亲手斩断了这独一无二的锁链感到愤怒。  
“即使我不回应，你也应该永远伸着那双手。”年轻的宇智波斑是偏执孤傲的，少时刻意的孤高更多是失去一切后的自我保护本能和对于依赖他人的强烈抗拒。

他因柱间苟且的妥协而决裂，他不相信爱能释然世代相叠的仇恨。  
何况他们开始时是萍水相逢的敌人，后来是结下了血海深仇的敌人。  
宇智波斑泾渭分明，他的爱与恨那样清晰，却在生命的最初，就和千手柱间纠缠不休。他最终只能选择爱或恨，但柱间令他茫然了，这份选择再也无从作答。  
更何况柱间的宽容是对着整个世界，这让宇智波斑根本无从确定真实，他当然有很多种说法，兄弟、朋友、天启，他不厌其烦的强调着。  
可实际上年轻的宇智波族长在当时只觉他的说辞是为了联合宇智波，终结战争。  
而这个人是宇智波田岛、宇智波泉奈还是他，柱间都会伸出手去循循善诱，他心中唯一重要的只有他忍者的梦想。这种可能性和真实感令当年的宇智波斑感受到了欺骗。

“木叶和斑，你会怎样选择？”求道玉对准了山下村子，他问道。  
那人一瞬都没有犹豫，忙不迭的开口：“当然是斑。”  
他终于把他们亲手建立的地方夷为平地，在他自己的梦里。  
“这只是我希望的你。”  
“把斑还给我！”那人丝毫不在意灰飞烟灭的某处村庄，只是急切的要求着。  
“这只不过是梦。而我不需要梦境，我是救世主，造梦的人。”他可没有说过这是交易，他不过随口一问罢了。  
“还给我，你没有资格安排别人的命运，斑就是我的一切！”  
那泪水仿若一股热流从他的胸口渗入四肢百骸。会不会他的很多次流泪，都是为他。但他全部错过了，毫无觉察。宇智波斑那时只为一件事，他与柱间的理想而兴奋和追逐。  
他现在只能看着自己梦境中的赝品为他流泪，这虚假廉价的泪水。  
他在这条路上执着前行，关闭了其他一切可能。只是因为当初那个少年的一句话，和他憧憬的眼神。  
他当时一言不发，但在心里暗下决心，给他一个真正的梦想。这意志坚若磐石，跨越了生死和轮回，倾覆了整个世界和千百万生命。  
因为你伸出了手。  
“是你说想要一个理想的世界。”  
“没有了斑，这一切有什么意义？”  
“可你真的想要吗？”  
“还给我，如果你说你是造物主，那就把他复活，还给我。”无法击败面前仇人的绝望击垮了他，他开始哀求。  
“柱间，你把自己的心藏得太深了。我们...都是...”  
“求你了...还给我...你要什么都行...”这个人气得发抖，目光哀凉。  
可这是他心中所幻化的。无论力量如何此消彼长的颠倒，是他在亵渎他们的感情，他希望柱间能为了他不顾一切的疯狂，或许像他所见的那个孩子对琳一样。  
他无知觉的把那份感情复刻入梦了吗？  
为了他弃这个世界和所有人于不顾，这是他所真正渴望的吗？  
不，如果这是他想要的，他就不会亲手毁灭这一切。  
他想要的，并不是他所渴求的。无限月读也没能解决他心底存在了百年的矛盾螺旋。  
“原来我们之间，是即使无限月读，也无法解决的矛盾啊。”  
他无心杀了他，也不会把宇智波斑还给他。亦不会复原木叶和所梦想的一切。  
他的梦合该荒墟一片，因为境的主人并不存在。  
他已经成为神，不再拥有凡人做梦的权力。

现实只有荒芜的死寂。  
百年来骨子里未曾停歇的亢奋都化作一股深深的倦意流淌出来。  
那双重梦境如琉璃华转的万花筒，只是里面不是浮光丽影，而是斑驳交错的利刃，划过他神的瞳孔，也将这颗本自以为波澜不惊的心划碎成灰。  
他曾从不后悔自己的选择。志不同，合该分道扬镳。以命相搏，本就是胜败有凭，死生毋论。  
可原来他们以为的深知彼此，不过是词不达意的误解。  
如若能重回那永存记忆尽头的长河边，他定会扯破自身的衣襟也敲碎那人的铠甲，彼此赤裸着胸膛将所有的话一字一句的说清道明。  
可他知道那时的自己不会，他历尽一切才成为今日的宇智波斑，他和那个骄傲的少年之间亦隔着条虚空的河，涉水不得。  
而伸出手的千手柱间和握上去的宇智波斑，永远触不可及。  
他可以千百次的回忆过往，但终究不能踏进年少的幻梦中。  
因为无论在哪个世界，你可以逆流江河，倒转因果。但是已经被时光之海打碎的，就无法重新拼凑。  
那缀满笑声轻踩河水的岁月，一往无回。

一川之隔，两世百年。  
月华流照，山河永寂。

End.


End file.
